Nakeke
Honono (ホノノ) or Nakeke (ネケケ) is a fan character in the series Keroro gunso. She's a Author/Bookstore Owner (原著者/書店所有者, Genchosha/Shoten shoyū-sha) in the Alien Streets. Character Honono isn't notice much but is somewhat important, Honono's actual name is Nakeke but she name herself Honono because she is a Keron famous Author and does her best to keep her identity safe (which she does a good job at that), Her personality is she is rather quiet, calm, collective, is open minded about things, is optimistic, and is always keeping her head up with things are down. The reason she wants to not be know as Nakeke is because she doesn't like to always be called "The Keron's Famous Author" and would rather live a normal life like everyone else which is why she left keron and decided to live on Pekopon to have peace and quiet life and be name Honono (and plus she heard that the environment on Pekopon is rather lovely), she also has never heard of the Keroro platoon before which is why she never really gets excited about them. She loves to write about any genre that she likes (except for love and drama genres since she finds those completely boring) but loves to write. When She takes off her hat she will become a completely different person; she is more wild an d crazy. Statistics She a bit of autistic, but is pretty normal. Appearance Nakeke is a dark red fully grown keron with markings similar to Keroro's Mama's markings, has eyes like Pururu except it just one circle and brown, has the symbol of a dark blue book, with a winter hat (with the same symbol), with dark red on the inside and black on the outside with dark blue ear flaps, she also has aqua blue hair, a black jacket, and black boots. Childhood Nakeke was always expect to do great things, she never really had any friends at all and was always in her room either working on her writing skills or reading. Although she didn't have any friends; she never felt really alone she always wrote stories that came out of her head and kept that journal encase she had anymore ideas. She continue doing this until she got to Collage. History Nakeke never really had any friends to be around with, but never really felt like she was alone or didn't feel that all depress (but at times she does notice it when she sees other tadpoles with there friends but forgets about it and moves on). She did go to the same school as Keroro, Giroro, Zeroro, Pururu, and Zoruru; but was never really notice by them or hated them (she was just a classmate and nothing more). When she gone to college for writing she then went get her journals to write assignments for her classes and a 5 or so years later she got a degree in writing and became a keron famous writer. But after a 11 years on Keron, she decided to go to Pekopon and renamed herself "Honono" so that way she wouldn't get notice. Relationships Keroro Platoon - most of the platoon likes some of books that she writes, but she doesn't really pay attention to them. At times Keroro tries to find out about her identity for money, but most of the time he falls flat on his face. he then ask Tamama or Giroro to use force to get her; but also fail to get her as well. Kululu tries to hack into her house, but that also failed as well due to her house being protected so well. Dororo did find out about her identity at one point, but he did promise not tell anyone about it and he still keeps this promise. Mois - Mois is a usual shopper at her book store, but doesn't know about her identity like the keroro platoon. She comes by to shop for books and at times chats with Nakekek/Honono about anything that comes to mind. Saburo - Saburo doesn't know this, but Nakeke/Honono has some type of crush on him (like Giroro is to Natsumi) but she tries to ignore it whenever she meets Saburo. fans/customers - she treats her fans and customers equally and doesn't mind them, but does get bother some not all. Strengths *Great writing abilities *Learns others languages rather fast *Can remember things well Weakness *Is a grammar Nazi *Doesn't fight all that much *hates arugements most of the time Calling Nami/Nakeke Trivia *Nakeke's Identity name "Honono" comes from the word "本,Hon no" which means book in Japanese *Nakeke's symbol is a refernce to the symbol of a libary *Nakeke is a reference to any author you can image (except for that Stephenie Meyer, who the creator doesn't like all that much) External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Characters Category:Keronians